Hiccup Haddock
|enemies: = Drago's Army Warlords Grimmel's Deathgrippers † Calder Gruffnut Thorston Frozen Skrill (formerly) Singetails (formerly) Changewings (formerly) Heather (briefly)}} |likes: = Dragons, his friends, Astrid Hofferson, learning more about being dragons, his family, being with Toothless, being with Astrid, flying, inventing, the "Element of Surprise," peace between dragons and humans |dislikes: = Astrid in danger, the twins antics, being separated from Toothless, conflict between the humans and dragons, dragons (formerly), Snotlout disobeying his orders, Dragon hunting, any one harming dragons, water, eels, |occupation(s): = Chief of Berk Strike Class specialist and leader of the Berk Dragon Training Academy |alignment: = Good |goal(s): = To find the Hidden World. |weapon(s): = Inferno (sword) |home: = New Berk Berk (formerly) |education: = Dragon Academy (dragon training) |origin: = How to Train Your Dragon |voiced_by: = Jay Baruchel |creators = Cressida Cowell Dean Dubois Chris Saunders }}Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Background Hiccup is the only son of Stoick the Vast and Valka, the previous Chief and Chieftess of Berk. In addition, he was Toothless' former rider, Astrid's love interest-turned-boyfriend-turned husband, Fishlegs' human best friend, close friends with Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout Jorgenson. Born on Berk fourteen fifteen years before the end of the War of the Ring, Hiccup was the only child and son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. He was born earlier, while his mother worried for her small, infant son, his father believed Hiccup would grow into a strong man. (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Per tradition, being a child of a chief, Hiccup was showered with other gifts by other Chieftains. He was given a tiny ax by his father. Valka was horrified and forbade Stoick from giving it to him. Hiccup would later use it as a paperweight. As a baby, Hiccup encountered a dragon, Cloudjumper, who was intrigued by baby Hiccup and allowed the child to play with his tail. The dragon was spooked by Valka and accidentally gave Hiccup a small cut on his chin. Stoick rushed in and saw the dragon with his family and thought his wife and son were in danger. As the dragon set the house on Fire, Stoick rushed to Hiccup's cradle and rescued him. Cloudjumper took Valka. Stoick shouted for Valka as she was taken as Stoick held Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon but Valka actually lived among the dragons for years Hiccup was smaller and weaker than the other Vikings, which caused him to be bullied by other teenagers. Being raised by an overprotective father, Hiccup and Stoick had a strained relationship. Despite it, they loved each other deep down. As a kid, Hiccup knew Dagur the Deranged when they were young. During one of the visits, Dagur attempted to drown him and often used him as target practice with a knife. He was friends with Fishlegs since they were seven years old and celebrated Snoggletog with both their parents.Hiccup became Gobber's apprentice when he was young. When Hiccup was about seven years old, Hiccup was taken to the edge of Berk, where his father talked about a place where Dragons lived. Hiccup asked if there would be Night Furies, and Stoick, amused announced there were indeed Night Furies and hoped to end the war once and for all. Hiccup left his bed one night to get a drink of water when he saw his father crying, mourning over the loss of Valka. Stoick saw Hiccup was watching and quickly wiped away his tears. Hiccup asked his father if he was going to re-marry. However, Stoick assured his son that he did not want another wife and instead wanted to remain single, happy raising his son on his own. Hiccup's father assured Hiccup that sometimes, with loss comes with a powerful feeling: love. . Personality Hiccup first started out as awkward, shy, and a loner. He usually resorts to sarcasm when only necessary. Hiccup was very protective of his friends and family. This includes Astrid, something she reciprocated and Toothless when he didn't hand him over to Grimmel. He was also unwilling to abandon his friends when they were trapped on the Reaper no thanks to Dagur. An outcast among the Vikings, Hiccup was determined to figure out on how to prove himself to his father and his peers. The trait seemed to never leave Hiccup,as in the Riders of Berk he thought he needed to prove himself with his father but at the cost of nearly getting his friends killed. He used to think all dragons were enemies. However, once he befriended Toothless, Hiccup saw dragons as friends. He was also very observant, as he saw Toothless could not fly well with one tail fin and that dragons hated eels. Hiccup is also a nerd when it comes to learning about dragons, similar to his friend Fishlegs. Hiccup is easily frustrated by Snotlout's ego or the twins' stupidity. Hiccup looked out for his people and always puts their needs and protection first. According to Stoick, Hiccup inherited his mother's stubborness. Like Valka, Hiccup was just as stubborn as she was. Hiccup is not without flaws, as he can be too trusting when it comes to more deceitful individuals such as Heather or Mildew. He was also fooled by Viggo Grimborn in the series 4 finale. Hiccup did feel that it was Toothless' fault that that his father died saving him. However, he was immediately remorseful of how he pushed away his best friend. He could sometimes get hard on the twins or Snotlout but still tolerated them. Hiccup also attempted to keep the peace between humans and dragons and attempted to build a world that he wanted. Hiccup decided to let his friend go. ' He also proves to be a good father, as he comforted Zephyr to and Nuffink before introducing them to Toothless, and a caring husband for Astrid Hofferson. Physical Appearance Hiccup is fifteen in the first film, eighteen or nineteen in Race to the Edge, twenty in How to Train your Dragon and twenty-one in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. He has brownish-auburn hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is at first five foot five. In the first film, and the television series, Hiccup was significantly weaker than all of the other Viking teenagers. He wears a plain, light green long-sleeved tunic, brown fur boots, dark green pants, and has a belt with a Knife strapped to it. When he was flying Toothless, Hiccup changes from his fur vest to a rider's gear. After the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup gained a prosthetic leg made of metal. He wears his outfit from the first film throughout the series, but replaces his fur vest to one made of leather. If you look closely in Riders of Berk, Hiccup is slightly taller, reaching nearly his father's shoulder. By Race to the Edge, Hiccup's hair grew out a little more, long enough to make mini braids. He wears one boot while having significant changes done to his prosthetic. He now was fitted with a red long-sleeved tunic with brown leather. He gained brown leather shoulder pads with a symbol of Toothless on his right shoulder, wears a belt, and wears green trousers. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, Hiccup grew taller and is no longer considered a runt. Instead he is six foot two and taller than the other Viking teenagers. He changed into flight gear. His hair is slightly shorter and somewhat scraggly and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He also has a stubble on his chin and has a stronger build than the first film. He still wears a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding while being covered in leather armor plating on his shoulder. He wears arm brackets that were designed by himself. He has a flight suit from the television series as well. During The Hidden World, Hiccup has black, fireproof dragon armor made of Toothless' scales. He still retains his braids that Astrid put into his hair. Hiccup has a brown leather tunic on, with dark brown braces and shoulderpads. He also was more muscular than the second film and grew a full beard in the epilogue while wearing a fur cloak similar to his father, possibly in honor of Stoick. He also has obtained his Chieftain belt. Weapons and Equipment *'Inferno: '''Hiccup's sword that is made of flame, *'Flight Suit:''' Hiccup created a flight suits so it would be easier for him to fly with Toothless in case they cut separated. Powers and Abilities Family *Stoick the Vast (father) *Valka (mother) *Astrid Hofferson (wife) *Zephyr Haddock (daughter) *Nuffink Haddock (son) *Unnamed paternal grandfather (deceased) *Unnamed paternal grandmother *Unnamed paternal great-grandmother Gallery File:11a7c8dd5ce463383bd5205bbc75e98e.jpg File:1481909501350.png Hiccup - Race to the Edge Render.png Hiccup Httyd 3 render.png Httyd_2_Hiccup_with_Inferno.png Hiccup_with_his_helmet_half-up.png Older_Hiccup.png Viggo and hiccup 313.png Viggo and Hiccup RTTE S6.png Viggo and Hiccup cross swords.png Hiccup - Return of thor bonecrusher.png DjRbul6U8AIQ8t-.jpg Tumblr inline p4rdyjhErK1uwhiu6 500.png ShellShockedPt2(2).jpg Blue oliander 01.png Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Male characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Animated characters Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Blacksmiths Category:Characters in movies Category:Characters in television Category:Fantasy characters Category:Drama-comedy characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters